Thanos VS Cory Baxter
by IMadeAHorribleMistake
Summary: Thanos destroys all of creation with the Infinity Gauntlet but one man remains. What will happen next?


Thanos hit Iron Man with a punch so hard that it disabled his armor - and that was without the Infinity Gauntlet. "Got any more quips for me, or are you smart enough to quit?" said Thanos. "At least my chances of victory are greater than the amount of hairs on your head" said Iron Man. Thanos put on the Infinity Gauntlet and inserted all six of the stones. Iron Man looked at Captain America, Thor and the Hulk who had all been incapacitated by Thanos's sheer power. "Now you will share that fate with your friends" said Thanos. As Thanos walked closer and closer to Iron Man, it on him that there was no escape. There was nothing he could do to stop Thanos. "This is your last chance to have your last words be anything other than that pathetic quip" said Thanos. Iron Man was left speechless as the realization of his failure caused him to mentally shut down. "Your loss" said Thanos casually as he activated the power stone and punched Iron Man with so much force that it destroyed all of creation.

Thanos awoke in a white void with nothing to be seen. Thanos searched around for hours to see if there was anything that he missed. At the precise moment that he concluded there was nothing left, he heard a faint noise. Thanos thought that it was his imagination but walked in the direction of the sound. "Surely there is no way anything could be strong enough to survive a hit from the power stone" Thanos thought to himself. Thanos had walked for miles until he heard an even more powerful sound.

Whoo!

Yeah!

Yeah. What's up?

Go Cory! (Go, go!)

Go Cory! (go, go, go, go!)

Listen up: here we go!

I'm the new kid, moving in,

getting it done.

and I'm officially the candidate

for having some fun. You know

(you better calm down Cory)

(yea yea)

I'm talking 'bout all-out party

and we're getting it started.

Mr. President, do you mind some eletric guitar?

Washington D.C wil be never the same.

cuz we've got

Cory, Cory, Cory

in the House.

yea. It's a party every week, baby

Cory, Cory, Cory

Check it out.

That's right, I'm in the House

He's gonna shake it up and change it (shake it up)

Take it all and rearrange it (just a little bit)

Got a new plan, Hey Uncle Sam!(look out now)

we've got Cory in the House (Par-ty!)

Cory in the House!

I'm your man!

Before Thanos was the source of that sound, Cory Baxter. Thanos had to cover his ears because the sound was too powerful.

"Oh, you're scared of a little noise? BWOJ BWOK BWOK!" said Cory.

"I will destroy your insolence, child!" replied Thanos.

"I could beat you with just my pinky."

"Your survival was a mere fluke. Prepare to be obliterated by the Infinity Gauntlet!"

Thanos activated the power stone again and thrusted at Cory with a punch stronger than the one which had destroyed all of creation. "When in doubt, pinky out!" said Cory. Cory's pinky overpowered the Infinity Gauntlet and sent Thanos flying. Cory approached the wounded Thanos and mocked him.

"The Infinity Gauntlet, more like the Finite Gauntlet! GOTHEEM!"

"That arrogance will be your downfall!" Thanos responded.

Thanos used the soul stone to separate Cory's soul and body. However, Cory's soul had so much willpower that it instantly returned to his body. Cory then punched Thanos in the gut, sending him flying. At this moment, Thanos realized that he couldn't possibly defeat Cory head on and tried to escape. Thanos activated the time stone to slow down time to a fraction of what it was and followed by utilizing the space stone in order to instantaneously appear billions and billions of light years away.

When Thanos reappeared, he was greeted by the sight of Cory who had out-speeded him. Thanos used the Mind Stone in order to gain an advantage against Cory but he was greeted by a single thought.

"I'm going to punch that guy in the face."

Without warning, Cory punched Thanos in the face with so much force that the Infinity Gauntlet slipped out of his hand. Cory picked up the Infinity Gauntlet and chuckled.

"Even with this thing, you couldn't beat me. How weak are you?" he said.

"Please forgive me!" Thanos pleaded.

"Tell that to all the people you've killed. I never had any intention of forgiving you."

"I can give you all the money you want!"

"Yare yare daze. Your actions can't be paid back WITH MONEY!"

Cory put the Infinity Gauntlet on his arm and repeatedly attacked Thanos with the power stone, holding back so Thanos could suffer.

"Eh, ehhhh, eeeeeeeeeeeeeh" said Thanos, struggling to even speak because of the flurry of punches.

"Sorry, I don't speak Canadian!" said Cory.

After what seemed like an eternity for Thanos, Cory decided it was time to finish him off. "This is for all the people you've killed!" said Cory as his punches gained more strength. "This is for everything you've destroyed!" said Cory with even more power. "And this," Cory hesitated as if what he was about to say was an unspeakable act of evil. "IS FOR GIVING DAMN A SEVEN!" Cory activated the reality stone and recreated the entire universe, just as it was before Thanos destroyed it. However, there is one exception: the complete erasure of Thanos.

Thanos awoke in another void and couldn't feel anything. He couldn't see anything either until a light appeared. The light then started to speak. "Destroying all of creation is bad, m'kay. There will be consequences for your actions." Thanos wondered what the voice meant by this but all these thoughts came to a screeching halt as he heard a new sound. It sounded vaguely like human speech. He finally understood what it said.

"Can you imagine a world where we're all represented by a font?"

Thanos tried to scream upon the realization of what the voice was but he realized he had no mouth and not even a body. It truly was a fate worse than death and that is how it would be for an eternity.

The End.


End file.
